


The Other Man

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunken behavior, F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Taking Riza out for drinks after a stressful week takes an interesting turn.
Relationships: Black Hayate & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Other Man

Alcohol is a funny thing. It can turn the most mild mannered person into a violent rage machine or the angry person into a sobbing mess. This was not what I was expecting. 

It had been a rough week. Paperwork for myself and full metal covered the office. Ed had been out causing nothing but trouble and it was coming back to us in the form of reports. I swear I must have signed over a hundred today alone. Poor Riza tho… She had been running all over the place delivering papers and memos for me and others who asked. She was beyond tired by the time the day ended. That was why I offered to buy a few rounds before taking her home. 

She started with something basic. Just a glass of wine. I got her talking about what she had been teaching hayate and slowly that glass emptied and her mood improved. She had him fill the glass a bit more this time as she got into funny stories about the pup and the others that I hadn't been around to witness. She was smiling and giggling just remembering by the fourth glass and could barely make it off the stool. I had to catch her and she just laughed. 

"I think I might be buzzed." I smiled then. 

"Might be?" She just laughed gently and leaned on me a bit almost like a hug. I held her back going red on my ears. Here she was, finally relaxing and almost hugging me. I left cash to cover the tab as I slowly got her outside. She took her hair down by the car just leaning on it looking up. 

"This was such a great date… best one I've ever been on in a long time." I chuckled then leaning next to her. 

"Well it wasn't meant to be a date… but I'm glad you relaxed." 

"Oh yeah… man… if my boss knew…" She giggled then. A dead honest giggle. I felt my heart melt then watching her. 

"He would be so jealous… God I really do care about him. But there's someone else." I stopped then. Another man!? Riza got her door open then and sat down. 

"He's got soft black hair… same shade as yours…. And soft little hands. They're so small!!! But he does so much… god I love him. I really do." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah! Lets go see him! Come on!" She perked right up then. 

"Please sir??? You'll love him too!" 

"Alright alright…" I got into my side and left the window down in case. She just leaned by it humming gazing out as I drove. She pointed the direction I needed to go and soon I realized we were at her place. I parked in front of the building and she stumbled out and to the front door. I quickly followed and helped her get it opened. We were quiet heading up and I was getting more upset. How close was she to this new guy that he lived with her? 

Really close was the answer I got. I unlocked her door after she dropped her keys and she stumbled in and got the light on. 

"Hey!!! I'm home!!! Did havoc get you home ok!?" I was fully ready to throw down with a human. Then I heard the patter of paws. Riza dropped then and scooped Hayate up in her arms. 

"Oh My good boy! Such a good boy!!! I love you! Yes I do!Oh I might just kiss you! All over, my good boy!!" 

Needless to say I was shocked. She had been talking about hayate! She held him up to me then. 

"This is him!! Isn't he just the best?" 

"Um yes. Hayate is a good boy. Riza… I think you might need to go to bed hon." 

"Oh… yeah I've got to work tomorrow." 

Nah. I'm sure your boss will cover it. Just take the day off." 

"Oh? Well ok. Just let me call Roy and tell him."

"No need hon I'll tell him. I live close by."

I said as Hayate gave me a look of I've got her. I petted him gently before writing a note on my way out to remind her in the morning. Seems she had forgotten That I was roy in her joy of seeing Hayate again.


End file.
